Advancements in wireless communication technology have led to an ever-increasing number of mobile devices and mobile communication services. Today's mobile communication devices are powerful and versatile devices that enable a user to watch video, listen to music, browse the internet, and perform many other tasks on the go without cumbersome computing or multimedia equipment. Similarly, wireless communication networks are advancing and expanding to provide richer and more robust services via a growing number of radio access technologies. As wireless communication technology continues to advance, it is desirable to implement techniques that more efficiently use network resources in order to improve user experience and satisfaction under varying network conditions.